I Dont Want To Go Alone
by BloodRedNotes
Summary: Hermiones Last Plea As She Awaits Execution At Malfoy Manor. No One Can Save Her...But Some One Can Ease Her Pain And Forfill Her Wish


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. Everything belongs to the amazing J.!

A/N: This is a sad one shot about Hermione and Draco... Please...Enjoy (If that's the right word...) Cookies for anyone who reviews!

I Don't Want To Go Alone

Hermione had a lot to think about. The war had certainly changed things. She had been fighting for months when a lonely, vulnerable Draco Malfoy had turned up out side the Order headquarters asking for protection and a change of sides. Well...more like he wanted to be a spy for them. After a lot of interrogating and even more veritserum the order agreed. Her and Draco had shared things she had never spoken about to anyone. After months Draco admitted he was in love with her. Hermione simply never said it back. They continued to be friends the best they could after that. Not that they were ever more than friends. A few kisses didn't matter. Weeks after this they had been fighting when she had been captured. Now here she was, in Malfoy Manor, chained in their dungeons waiting for her execution.

Hermione cried. The chains on her wrists began to cut into her skin. Her arms aching from being restrained above her head for a week. Her legs barely able to keep her up from standing. She cried in pain, in vain and in anger. Harry couldn't save her this time. Draco couldn't save her. Both Hermione and he knew that if he tried then she would be dead anyway so she had gotten Draco to tell them not to bother. She wished they could save her. They couldn't. She knew in an hour that she would be dead. Executed by the Avada Kerdava curse infront of all the death eaters. She was scared and regretful. She regretted never telling Ron and Harry how much she cared for them. But she didn't regret why she was about to die. She was about to die because she was fighting for a good cause and that was nothing to regret or be ashamed of. She just wanted someone here. She was a dying woman, and her final wish was just to talk to someone. She pulled her wrists to attempt again to pull the chain. No avail. She cried even more. Then she head foot steps. She didn't lift her head. It was probably someone to beat her again.

"Hermione..."she heard Draco's voice. It was sympathetic, hurt and soft. She lifted her head and smiled faintly. "I'm sorry I can't help you. I really, really wish I could." He wiped away a tear away from his cheek. He wanted nothing more than to take her down and save her. But he couldn't. So he did something else, just so she could have her dignity. He whispered a few spells and waved his wand, her cuts healed and her hair went from greasy to its normal state, the marks and dirt on her body vanished and she looked stunning again. She didn't speak. Her throat hurt too much, her voice was too hoarse from screaming. He reached up and touched her cheek, caressing it with his thumb, she nuzzled into it.

"Brave until the very last. You're the most amazing person I know Hermione Granger." He closed his eyes and tears slid down his pale skin. He looked at Hermione, his beautiful steel blue eyes no longer sharp and cold but warm and almost hurt. Hermione wimpered and silent tears slid down her face.

"No...No... don't cry..." he said wiping away her tears.

"I...D..Dont...W..Want...To..G..G..Go A..lone..." She stuttered. Another silent tear.

"Oh Hermione..." Draco looked at her and held back breaking down. This was the woman he loved. About to die and he could do nothing.

"I...Dont..Want...To...G...Go...Alone." she repeated. He looked at her with sympathy.

"Then you won't." He replied in his normal Draco Malfoy Tone.

He waited with her. When the clock struck six he took her down from her chains. He bridal carried her up the steps and as they got higher the light shone more on her face.

"I love you Hermione Granger. I'll never let you go alone." He whispered.

"I...Love...You...Too...Draco..." she whispered back. He smiled and another tear escaped him. he held her closer. The sun shone down on her as they reached the roof of the Manor. She smiled.

"The...Sun. I never...thought... Id...See the sun...again..."she stuttered. Then Draco could not resist. He kissed her. Captured her lips and kissed them. They were petal soft. He savoured each second. It was perfect. If only it didn't have to end this way. He walked out in front of the death eaters kissing her. The dark lord stood in front of him and he broke away.

"I have been in alliance with the Order of the phoenix! I have told them everything!" Draco shouted. Although it took all his courage to accept what he would now face. But he would do it for her. She looked at him, horrified but so grateful. He was putting his life out for her.

"Then..."the dark lord looked at Draco, then Hermione and then Lucius. "...You will die with the mudblood!" He shouted. Draco had already defied the dark lord once so he could do it once more before he died.

"Don't call her that!" He said protectively holding her ever closer. The dark lord laughed. It echoed and it made Draco sick. A circle of death eaters closed around him and the woman he loved.

"It will be alright Hermione... It will all be over soon, and you're not alone. You're not going alone... I'm here... I'm with you...I love you. I love you so so so much..."He repeated over and over into her ear to hush and soothe her, for her whimpering and tears would make him break down.

"NOW!" the dark lord shouted. The pain of a hundred killing curses hit them but it was over in a second. One second. Hermione had not gone alone. Draco had gone with her. All along she had loved him and he had loved her.

Hermione woke up and someone was beside her. She recognised him. Pale skin, blonde hair, muscular those lovely blue eyes that were now looking up at her. She knew she should be in pain, she remembered what had just happend but she felt nothing.

"Draco?" Said and a look of surprise covered her face as he voice as no longer hoarse.

"Hermione." He replied. She looked around. It looked like...Kings cross station...but in white.

"What...why are you here? Where is here?"

"Well...I'm here because you didn't want to go alone. And I love you so I wasn't going to let you go alone. Here is..." he looked around. "Here is Kings cross station...Didn't Harry mention this is where he was when Voldermort... you know..."

"Oh...So...we're...dead?" she asked

"Yeah...but you're not alone are you..."

"Thankyou Draco... I LOVE you..." she took his hand and stood up. "What do we do now?"

"I guess...We get on a train..." he smiled and the both stepped onto the red steam train that had appeared.

A/N: I hope that was a good ending for you and I hope you found that sweet. I personally almost cried writing it... so sad. Reviews please! Cookies for anyone who does!


End file.
